Alien X (TNO)
Alien X is the Ultimatrix MK10's DNA sample of a Celestialsapien from the Forge of Creation. Ben acknowledges Alien X as his most powerful alien, but concedes that transforming into him is not worth the cost. Alien X has three personalities: Serena, the 'voice of love and compassion', Bellicus, the 'voice of rage and aggression' and Ben, the 'voice of reason'. All three of these voices combine to form Alien X's speech. Alien X is silent. The only things he will say are what he will be doing - what Ben, Bellacus and Serena have agreed to do. As Serena and Bellicus have been arguing for eternity and before they had no tiebreaker, getting them to focus on any present task is difficult at best. This leaves Alien X's body trapped in place, floating about a foot above the ground until an agreement is made. However, Ben uses Alien X successfully to create a near exact copy of the universe when it gets destroyed by the Anihilaarg. Appearance Alien X is a humanoid alien whose entire body is solid black, excluding his hands, which are white. He has tiny white star-like spots all over his body, giving him the appearance of a starry night sky. His eyes are green and lack pupils, and his forehead bears three horn-like protrusions. Later in the series it is implied that his starred body isn't simply 'aesthetic', but that Alien X, and by extension all Celestialsapiens are, or contain their own 'pocket universes', as Paradox was able to travel inside Alien X and speak to Ben whilst he was arguing with Serena and Bellacus before reversing the transformation. In The New Omniverse, Alien X is largely the same as before, but with a more 'heroic' appearance. His chin is now bigger, his body is more muscular, his horns are smaller, and the stars on his body are brighter than before. His stars are now green and the white on his body is also now green. Alien X wears the Ultimatrix MK10 symbol on his chest. Ben 23 as Hero 23 Ben 23 as Hero 23 looks exactly the same as in The New Omniverse, but all the green is replaced by blue. He wears the Hero Watch on his chest. hero 23.png|Hero 23 alien_x tno.png|Ben as Alien X Powers and Abilities Alien X is omnipotent, being able to warp reality, time, and space with ease and at any level he wishes. Even his thoughts can become real. Alien X can create time waves to reverse events. Alien X can create an entire universe at will. He is also very durable, as he was completely unharmed when the Anihilaarg destroyed the universe around him. Alien X can self-duplicate and create galaxies to suck in other beings. He is also capable of high speed travel, superhuman strength, and the ability to grow to a gigantic size. He appears to be skilled at hand-to-hand combat. Alien X possesses telekinesis and is capable of deflecting attacks. Weaknesses In order for Alien X to perform any action, including simple movement and transforming back, all three of his personalities must agree to do so. This has proven to be a major weakness, as Serena and Bellicus weren't interested in dealing with present affairs and wanted to finish past ones that weren't possible to deal with without Ben. Alien X is vulnerable to having his power absorbed, as Ben and Azmuth have implied that Darkstar and Osmosians can absorb his omnipotentence. This was in fact Aggregor's master plan - he collected the of 5 aliens (Galapagus, Bivalvan, Andreas, Ra'ad, P'andor) from the Andromeda galaxy to gain access to the Map of Infinity, in order to gain access to the Forge of Creation so he could absorb the power of a newborn Celestialsapien. Other Celestialsapiens can harm Alien X. Even Alien X can't survive on Anur Vladias. History By Ben By Ben 10,000 *Alien X was used by Ben 10,000 in A New Future to trick Eon into believing that he froze Ben 10,000 in time. Appearances By Ben By Ben 10,000 *''A New Future'' Category:Celestial Bodies Category:Celestialsapiens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Omnipotent Aliens Category:Omnipotent Category:Ben 10: The New Omniverse Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Water Aliens Category:Fire Aliens Category:Elemental Aliens Category:Earth Aliens Category:Ice Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Lightning Aliens Category:Electric Aliens Category:Waybig101 Category:Ultimatrix MK10 Aliens